<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oh Bro To Me You're Beautiful by Yullenpyon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876806">Oh Bro To Me You're Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon'>Yullenpyon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Slapping, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Feminization, Gender or Sex Swap, Kinktober 2020, Licking, M/M, Male Lydia Martin, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Small Penis, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski takes care of Lydia Martin, Stiles and Lydia are in love, Stydia, Witches, body issues, dick sucking, married stydia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can no longer recognize her body, cursing the rogue coven of witches who had invaded Beacon Hills, blaming them for her current situation. Thankfully Stiles is here to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oh Bro To Me You're Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings:</p><p>Lydia has body issues because of what happened to her. Male anatomy is referred to as female anatomy. Lydia is referred to as a she because despite her current physical appearance she is female. </p><p>This is day 7 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Nipple Play and Rimming.</p><p>Hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles curses as he watches his wife fly through the thick foliage of the preserve, heart racing in his chest as he quickly puts down the witch in front of him, no longer willing to be civil with the rogue coven of witches who had been wreaking havoc across Beacon Hills for the last week. Rushing towards the direction his wife had gone Stiles notices the witch who had thrown Lydia creating a ball of fire in her hand, looking in the direction of the banshee with a wicked look on her face. Without hesitation Stiles expertly raises his gun and shoots the witch in the head, the fire dissipating as her body hits the floor, shooting another witch in the thigh as she attempts to get vengeance for her fallen coven sisters while he charges through the large brushes to look for his wife, leaving the rest of the coven to the pack. </p><p>“LYDIA!! BABY WHERE ARE YOU!”  </p><p>Stiles can barely breathe as he searches the dark woods for his wife before a low groan catches his ear. Leaping over a downed tree Stiles finally spots Lydia who is slowly trying to push herself up, freezing once he gets closer realizing something is very wrong with his wife. Instead of his very female wife Stiles is now staring at the most beautifully stunning man he has ever seen wearing his wife’s clothes. Just like his wife the man has soft creamy pale skin, smooth legs disappearing into the short skirt his wife had been wearing that now leaves nothing to the imagination as he stares at a plump, perfect bubble butt and smallish cock trapped inside Lydia's panties. Stiles can see Lydia’s same strawberry blonde hair decorating his hair in short lose waves and when he turns to face him Stiles realizes the man that he’s been staring at is in fact his wife.   </p><p>“Stiles what’s…is, is that my VOICE?” </p><p>Lydia screams, her voice much deeper than normal, as she frantically touches her body, panic growing as she feels all the changes that’s been made to her body. Stiles quickly ignores his growing erection and scoops his wife up in his embrace to try and calm the banshee down, carefully twisting his hips away from her not sure he would able to properly explain himself.  </p><p>“Lydia baby it’s ok.” </p><p>“I AM A MAN! HOW IS THIS OK STILINSKI!” </p><p>Wincing at his wife’s masculine high-pitched scream that leaves his ears ringing, Stiles figures just because his wife is male now doesn’t mean she’s lost her banshee abilities.  </p><p>“I know, I know but I promise Lyds we’ll fix this.” </p><p>Sniffling Lydia leans into her husband’s arms, burying herself in the familiar comfort of his warm embrace, eyes flooding with tears as she hears the pack finish off the rogue coven, cheeks flushing in embarrassment over her appearance. Stiles has to bite back a moan as he feels the light stubble on Lydia’s cheeks rub against his neck, knowing if he lets his moan out that it will only upset his already crying wife more. Lydia is desperately trying to pull her skirt down when the pack bursts through the bushes sliding to a complete stop when they see her in Stiles’ arms. </p><p>“Stiles who is he and where’s Lydia?” </p><p>Scott asks, sniffing trying to catch the banshee’s scent, face twisting in confusion as her scent leads him to the slender man in his best friend’s arms. </p><p>“Scott this is Lydia.” </p><p>Stiles replies irritated with how oblivious his best friend is quickly shrugging off his oversized jacket to drape it around his wife, hiding her body from prying eyes. The human can tell the pack’s stares are bothering his wife and moves in between Lydia and the pack to give her some sort of barrier to shield herself with.  </p><p>“I think we’re going to going to need Deaton.” </p><p>Stiles silently parks in the driveway of his and Lydia’s house 2 hours later, their trip to Deaton amounting to absolutely nothing as the druid had taken one quick look at the banshee and simply remarked that they would just have to wait out the spell, which shouldn’t last longer than a week since Stiles had killed the witch who had originally casted the spell. Which had opened a whole new can of problems with Scott, who had been furious when the alpha had realized Stiles had killed two members of the coven, stating that their pack doesn’t kill people. Stiles, heart still racing from the fear he had felt when Lydia had been hit by that spell and disappeared into the dark forest, had lost it on his best friend screaming at the wolf that the witch he shot had about to light Lydia on fire and it would be cold day in hell before he just sat back and allowed his wife to be injured or killed. After that Stiles had scooped Lydia up in his arms and stormed out of the clinic, coldly telling the alpha that he would have his boss send someone from the agency by to collect the witches before heading home, anger burning under his skin. He understands Scott point about killing but he knows from these past few years with the FBI that sometimes you need to kill in order to protect others from getting hurt. In that instance Stiles had known deep in his bones that if didn't take that shot, he would be burying the burned corpse of his wife and the FBI agent would have never survived that. He feels a small hand gently touch his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, just now noticing how tightly he’s gripping the steering wheel and the tears dripping from his eyes as looks up to see worry etched into his wife’s masculine, soft face. ‘Fuck, she’s so fucking beautiful even while the wrong gender.’ Stiles thinks as he grips Lydia’s hand before he leans in for a kiss, frowning when she quickly pulls away and hops out of the jeep.  </p><p>Scrambling to follow his wife Stiles rounds the front of the jeep and gathers his now sobbing wife into his arms, pressing soft kisses into her soft, curly hair. Stiles lets his wife cry as he holds her in their driveway unaware of a nosy old woman watching them from down the street. Gently guiding Lydia inside figuring they both could use a hot shower, some hot chocolate and a few episodes of that glass blowing show on Netflix to make this shit show of a day a bit better. Entering the bathroom, the FBI agent settles his wife on the toilet seat cover and quickly starts the shower, allowing the water to heat up as he strips off his clothes and goes to help a quiet Lydia out of hers. Lydia had protested immediately, refusing to meet his eyes, before Stiles had cupped her tear streaked face, thumbs brushing against her slightly stubbly cheeks, loving the feeling under his fingers.  </p><p>“Baby we need to get you out of those dirty clothes and into something more comfortable. Now lift your arms up for me Lyds.” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Lydia babe please.” </p><p>“No, I don’t want you to see me like this.” </p><p>“See you like what Lyds.” </p><p>“This.” </p><p>Lydia says as she makes a swooping motion towards her body, eyes downcast as tears spill out the corners.  </p><p>“You mean male?” </p><p>Nodding Lydia buries her face into her hands as she tries not to cry, feeling frustrated and ugly by all belief. She has no idea how Stiles has even been able to still look at her with such a loving expression or why he is trying to shower with her, despite being one of the couple’s favourite things to do, loving how intimate it was.     </p><p>“Baby why don't you want me to see you like this?” </p><p>“Cause I’m ugly and wrong.” </p><p>Lydia mutters, feeling even worst when Stiles is totally silent after her confession before she yelps as her husband suddenly hauls her to her feet, dragging her towards the mirror, his muscular arms wrapping around her body as one of his hands grips her jaw tightly. Lydia’s eyes are squeezed shut, not wanting to see her reflection shivering as Stiles’ hot breath passes across the skin of her neck. The banshee is horrified as she feels her new cock twitch and start to harden in arousal as Stiles speaks into her ear, voice rough with lust.  </p><p>“Ugly? Baby you’ve never been ugly a day in your life and today’s not the day you’ll start. Open your eyes Lyds, open them now.” </p><p>Hearing her husband’s rough voice issue the command, Lydia can't help but open her eyes, her body singing in arousal from the feeling of his body pressed up against her and his voice buried deep in her brain. She gasps as she feels his hips dig into her ass, erection pressing into her back as she stares at the gorgeous man, wrapped up in Stiles’ arms, who stares back at her in the mirror. Tilting her head to the side, Lydia watches the man follow her movements finally connecting herself to the image before her. Stiles lips are pressing against her jaw before he drags them up to press them right against her ear as he speaks.  </p><p>“Do you see how you look to me babe? How god damn beautiful you are? God Lyds I've been so fucking hard since the moment I saw you.” </p><p>“But I’m a boy now.” </p><p>“And I’m bisexual. Babe, male or female you're still you and I find everything about you absolutely stunning. Now enough with stating the obvious.” </p><p>Stiles’ hand rests just about the hem of her skirt before quickly unzipping it letting the fabric slide down Lydia’s now skinny hips, his hand brushing against her new semi-erect cock that’s pushing against the lacy material of her panties. Sliding his hand along her thigh Stiles grins as Lydia shivers and moans pressing herself closer into his chest, the sound much deeper than he’s used to hearing. Stiles tugs on the hem of her shirt, pleased when she lifts her arms and allows her to him to pull her shirt off, licking his lips at the small thin treasure trail connected to her bellybutton and the tiny bit of wispy hair between her small pecs, trapped beneath her matching bra. Stiles drags his fingers up her front, lightly tugging on the hair above her pelvis before the pads of his fingers press against his wife’s hardening nipples.  </p><p>“So fucking gorgeous babe.” </p><p>Lydia’s body is on fire as Stiles presses against her, his erection rubbing between her ass cheeks and his hands on her sensitive chest, her nipples standing to attention under the skillful movements of his finger over the material of her bra. She can see her chest heaving in the mirror as his hands slip under her bra to pinch and squeeze at her nipples, rolling the nubs between his fingers before Lydia is suddenly spun around and pushed up onto the bathroom counter braless with Stiles’s lips sealed around one of her nipples. The other is still between his fingers while he sucks, licks and bites at the flesh beneath his lips, his free had grabbing a handful of her plump ass, squeezing hard. Lydia’s arms are wrapped tightly around her husband’s broad shoulder, finger nails digging into the skin of his back, moaning wantonly as Stiles’ erection is pressed close against her clothed one, the pressure delicious but at the same time not enough. Lydia rocks her hips trying to get more delicious friction before she cries out, back arching, as Stiles bites down hard on her abused nipple.  </p><p>“Fuck Sti! More!” </p><p>Lydia begs as her husband presses his tongue flat against her nipple, licking it in quick strokes before he presses his scruffy cheek against her spit wet flesh and rubs. The intense sensation lights her entire body on fire as she feels herself coming into her panties, cum splattering through the lace to land in Stiles’ treasure trail. Feeling his wife come beneath him Stiles pulls off her chest, groaning when he sees the white mess dripping out of her ruined panties before he lowers himself to his knees, slides the soiled fabric off his wife and takes a long drag of his tongue against the underside of her cock, tastebuds bursting with the salty taste of Lydia’s cum before he swallows her tiny cock in one go. Stiles sucks hard, pulling off to clean up the remaining cum, teasing his wife as he wraps his fingers around the small length, hand completely covering the throbbing organ. </p><p>“Fuck baby look how tiny and cute you are. Forget a cock this is nothing but a big clit for me to play with. Come on baby say it with me.” </p><p>“S-Say what?” </p><p>“Say that this is nothing more than a big clit for me to play with.” </p><p>Lydia is in absolute heaven as Stiles squeezes and nips at her sensitive flesh as she repeats his words. </p><p>“I-It’s no-othing but ah, ah big clit f-for youuuuuu to play with!” </p><p>Lydia moans as Stiles once again swallows her clit whole, tongue rubbing at the underside of it as he sucks and drags his teeth down the short length of it. Stiles pulls off his wife’s clit with a loud pop, quickly standing before he’s flipping her over, hands spreading her cheeks as he presses a wet kiss to her pucker, the skin twitching as he drags his tongue along the rim.  </p><p>“God Lyds look at your pretty little boy pussy winking at me. You hungry for my cock baby? Desperate for me to split you open and fill you up? </p><p>“Yes, yes, yes! Sti please! Need it, need you!” </p><p>“Need me where baby? Gotta tell me where you want it otherwise, I’m not going to know. ” </p><p>Lydia’s face burns as she catches Stiles’ shit eating grin in the mirror, knowing exactly what the shit disturber she calls her husband wants to hear.  </p><p>“My pu-pussy! I need you to fuck my p-pretty little boy pussy!” </p><p>“With pleasure my cute little wife.” </p><p>Stiles grins before he dives back into his wife’s ass, sucking, licking and biting her furled pucker until the skin starts to loosen beneath his lips. Stiles lays a series of light slaps to his wife’s boy pussy loving the broken moans it gets him as his wife ruts her hips uselessly into the warm air of the bathroom, clit swinging as it drools onto the floor. Spearing his tongue past her rim, Stiles’ fucks his wet organ into her tight heat as he blindly reaches into the bathroom drawer to pull out a half full tube of strawberry flavoured lube. Dragging his tongue around her rim, Stiles coats his fingers in the pinkish lube before he pushes two in, wiggling them slowly to allow his wife time to adjust to the intrusion. Once he gets the all clear from Lydia, he starts fucking his fingers in rapidly, looking for the spot that will make her sing, stretching her out as he searches. By the time Stiles finally finds his wife’s prostate he is fucking all four fingers into her sloppy, wet cunt while the banshee trembles under him crying out as he hits the sensitive bundle of nerves. Flipping his wife around once more Stiles lifts her slim body and drops her onto his cock, groaning at the tight heat around him and the pain from Lydia’s nails digging into his back, drawing little rivers of blood. Lydia moans from his massive cock filling her in one shift movement, her rolling back into her head as her husband's cock stretches her wide open.  Making sure his grip is tight Stiles walks them into the running shower, moaning as the hot water hits his back as he is pressing his wife against the shower wall before he starts fucking wildly into the sinful, burning grip of her boy pussy, moaning as he feels the slick insides sucking him in deeper. Panting against his wife’s neck Stiles slides one of his hands down to play with the rim of her cunt, shivering as he feels the slide of his cock against the pads of his fingers before he leans down as bites at Lydia’s tit.  </p><p>“God baby you're taking me in so well. Fuck you feel so good. Lyds, I wanna see you play with your clit. Can you do that for me?” </p><p>Panting out a strangled yes Lydia slips one of her hands from Stiles’s shoulders to wrap it around her clit, fingers moving the way she knows Stiles likes it from when she plays with cock, moaning at the sensations. Stiles’ hips pick up in speed at the sight of his pretty little wife moaning as she plays with her clit before he seals his mouth back over her nipple, loosing himself in the feeling of his wife’s body, cock nailing Lydia’s prostate with every brutal stroke.  Lydia can feel pressure building rapidly in her guts before her orgasm is exploding out of her, her clit’s cum coating her hand and Stiles’ abs as her boy pussy squeezes him tightly. Her husband makes a few more uncoordinated thrusts before he pulls of her sore nipple, back arching, a strangled groan deep in his throat as he comes hard, drenching her guts with his cum. The couple pants against each other as they slowly come down from their orgasm. </p><p>“Still think your ugly now Lyds?” </p><p>“Mmmmh no, you made a very convincing argument. Although I might need a few refreshers in the future.” </p><p>“Maybe our wonderful sex swing could be a guest lecturer at our next class?” </p><p>Stiles asks with such a hopeful expression on his face that Lydia can’t bear to ruin it as she agrees, laughing at the little fist pump he does. Setting her down Stiles quickly washes them both, dries them off and settles them in bed with his wife tucked in his arms, hands full of a cup of hot chocolate orange tea as the couple relax watching the new episode of that glass blowing competition Lydia loves so much. Snuggling into her husband’s warm embrace Lydia thinks this week won’t be so bad especially with Stiles by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>